


Durham's Folio

by AnnieMacDonald



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMacDonald/pseuds/AnnieMacDonald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another attempt at missbaxter's excellent ephemera exercises only without her facilities for collage, so the circumstances will have to be described.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Durham's Folio

_In minute handwriting around the margins of page three of the[Guardian newspaper for Saturday July 12](http://www.guardian.co.uk/books/2008/jul/12/theatre.internationalcrime), which has been folded and tucked into a brown paper parcel containing a plain leatherbound volume, about three inches thick, a foot wide and two high. It smells of old books. The label on the parcel reads "Sparrow & Nightingale, Antiquarian Booksellers" and is addressed to Sarah Jane Smith._

"I'm sorry about the mix-up but this really IS Durham's Folio. Promise. The other one's mine. The Folger checked the pagination in mine, paper analysis, yes, but nobody sat down and read it all the way through. Because if they'd got to Tymon, well, you can imagine. When you've swopped the copies around, read Tymon yourself. Of course it still isn't playable yet, but it's not bad, I told Middleton it's got potential for a niche audience with a bit of help. I'd like mine back sometime, but no hurry. JS"


End file.
